Alone at the Top of the World
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Set immediately after Bride. Davis wakes up in a very strange place.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way associated with, Smallville.

AN: Yeah, I love Chloe/Davis, and angellwings (as always) has only helped me to admit it. Also, this is probably never going to happen in canon (as much as I want it to), but I couldn't help myself.

**Alone at the Top of the World**

Davis opened his eyes and felt panic threaten to overwhelm him. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there, a fact which most likely meant someone had died along the way. He bit back rising bile as he took in his surroundings. Black and white. That was all there was. Massive crystals shot up from the ground everywhere. Very few of them were white and he could have sworn he saw one darkening. He was sitting up against something hard, snow piling around his legs and covering the ground. He curled his bare toes, just to prove he still could, and then realized that he was wearing only his jeans, though these were ripped and barely covered him from his essentials to just above his knees. His body showed no signs of frostbite and he noted that on his ever-growing list of Changes. He staggered to his feet, leaning heavily against the large stone slab he'd been sleeping against. He had to find a way out, find a way home, and find out what he had done this time.

The sound of stone sliding against stone echoed around him and he turned only to feel himself go numb. Chloe. Her back was to him and she was wearing what could only be her wedding dress, but it had to be her, he would know her anywhere. How had she gotten here? Had he … He refused to finish the thought. Feet unsteady in the snow he walked around the slab and approached her. She was standing before a large gathering of smaller crystals, her hand held above them as they moved and glowed. He was suddenly very sure that she was making them do that.

"Chloe?" he asked, fearful for more reasons than he cared to count.

She turned to him and the smile that graced her features would once have been enough to give him wings, but her eyes …

"Chloe, what happened to you?" He pulled her to the stone slab and sat her down, pulling back abruptly when he saw the blood stains on her white dress.

"You didn't hurt me," she said, a small laugh in her voice.

"Your eyes, there's something wrong with them," he said, shifting into his paramedic voice now that his greatest fear was relieved. He reached a hand to her face which she caught easily in her own. The warmth of her hand on his filled him.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with me," she said, still smiling at him. Only now that he was sure there _was_ something wrong did he dare to identify the emotion so clearly painting her features: love.

She hopped off the slab and returned to the crystals.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You crashed the party, literally."

"Did I … hurt anyone?"

"You fought Kal El. Well, you threw him across the room and he never came back. But he's not dead yet. You'll have to fix that."

"Chloe!" Davis cried, taking her by the shoulders. "Listen to yourself! You want me to kill someone?"

"It's your destiny," she said soothingly, reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek. "The son of Jor El will die by your hand."

Davis fell back a step. "You're possessed. Like Lois was."

"No. I'm the same person you met all those months ago, the same person you fell in love with." She turned back to the crystals and as they began to glow once more, he couldn't help his incredulous look.

"No, you're not. Chloe wouldn't want me to hurt anyone. She wouldn't want me to kill this Kal guy."

"I _am_ Chloe. But I also have all the knowledge of Brainiac." At his questioning look she continued. "A supercomputer from the planet Krypton. And because of that knowledge I now know your destiny."

"To conquer Earth."

"Yes," she said, clearly relieved that he understood.

"No. I am not going to hurt anyone and I'm going to find a way to get you out of Chloe."

She ignored his threats as the crystals shifted beneath her hand. "Kal El is searching the globe for us. It won't be long before he thinks to come here, seeking his father's help."

"Who is this guy? I mean, I'm assuming he's an alien, but he was at your wedding."

She smiled like a child with a secret. "Clark Kent."

"What?" Davis breathed.

"Clark is from Krypton. He is all that stands between you and Earth."

"Clark's an alien?" Davis shook his head, trying to process this. "And you want me to kill him? You want me to kill your best friend?"

The crystals stopped abruptly, all light within them dying as her hand clenched. "He made me forget."

"What?" Davis demanded. "He's the reason you were losing your memory?"

"No," she said, turning to take his hands with a smile. "When I lost my memory it was so I could find you, to show you the way. When Kal El restored my memories he did not restore all of them. He made me forget his powers, this place. He made me forget all I had ever done to save this world."

Davis held her hands tightly to his chest and softly asked, "If you saved the world, why do you want to destroy it now?"

Her shining black eyes, so alien yet still so much hers, met his for several moments. Just when he began to think that he had gotten his point across, that maybe the real Chloe might be breaking through, she leant in. All his arguments faded as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

* * *

_reviews = love_


End file.
